


100%

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: 80s AU, Climbing Class, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Denial, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is 100% straight. Absolutely not gay in any way at all. Definitely, absolutely not gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100%

Chris was not gay. If you asked any of his friends they'd tell you how many girls he'd dated, how many girls he'd had one night stands with, and how well known he was amongst the girls. There weren't many girls that hadn't at least been taken on a date by him. Sure, he never really seemed into them but that was because he wasn't looking for actual relationships. He just liked their company and they all had really, really great personalities. So, his friends would tell you how straight the blond is and how he would never, ever even dream of kissing a guy. Except…

Except that wasn't the entire truth. Whilst it was true that he'd pretty much dated all of the girls in high scool and he'd gladly kissed many of them, he'd never taken any of them to what Josh like to call the bone zone. Everyone just assumed that it was because he was saving himself for the right woman and he was content with them all thinking that. He was straight and that was all. He definitely hadn't ever thought about what Mike might look like without his clothes or how it would feel to have Matt touch him the way girls tried to. And he especially hadn't ever dreamt about himself and Josh doing sexual things together. It wasn't the thing to do. He was completely fine with gay people and he had just as much respect for the homosexual community as he did for the straight or bisexual community. However, there were many who found homosexuality to be disgusting and immoral. They believed that it was against the will of god and that you would get sent straight to hell if you were gay. The amount of times he'd found Josh beaten and bloody because of him being an out and proud gay was unholy. Thankfully, Josh's parents were very open-minded and accepting so they had no problem with his sexuality. Chris' parents, on the other hand, were not so accepting. They were very well known in the small town they lived in for being homophobic. They were disgusted by the mere thought of their son having anything to do with Josh but they loved their son and respected his choice to be friends with the boy. As long as they didn't hang out at the blond's house then they had no problems with Chris hanging out with the brunet.

So, today the two boys were studying at the library together. Recently, Chris felt like they were growing uncomfortably closer and he didn't know what to make of it. He was 100% straight (yes, 100% thank you very much) and he didn't see Josh as anything more than a friend. That was why he was letting the eldest Washington hold his hand under the table. Yep. 100% straight. That was why his thumb was gently caressing Josh's skin.

"Chris?" the brunet whispered. Chris looked up from his work with a smile, left hand dangling the pen loosely between his fingers.

"Yeah?" he responded as he chewed the end of the biro. His best friend's eyelashes fluttered innocently as the corners of his mouth tilted upwards slightly in thought. He leaned in slightly, Chris blushing and leaning away. There were other people in the library and he didn't want people thinking he was gay when he wasn't. Josh's lips were very pretty, though. What it would be like to kiss them…

"Are you sure you're not gay?"

Oh great. THIS conversation again. It felt like they had this conversation a lot recently. The blond was growing tired of constantly having to tell his best friend that he wasn't gay. So what if he enjoyed the music of ABBA and The Communards? So what if he liked to wear leather and spandex sometimes? So what if he had a natural instinct for fashion and preferred to read girly fashion magazines rather than the ones that men usually read? That didn't make him gay! He was about as gay as… um… Mike? Yeah, he was about as gay as Mike. Which was to say that he wasn't gay at all because Mike wasn't gay either.

"I'm not gay because I don't like men. I like women, alright? Now just… drop it," he sighed in exasperation. He saw the glint in the brunet's eyes and gulped anxiously. Josh leaned in and placed his lips next to the blond's ear.

"I know a secret that you don't know I know," he giggled quietly before leaning back in his seat. A petal pink blush flushed his cheeks as he looked at the smirk on his best friend's face. What secret was he on about? If he meant the makeup and the magazines then he'd be sorely disappointed because it was no secret to anybody that he was drawn to those things. He never wore makeup but he enjoyed putting it on other people and trying out the latest trends for Emily and Jess. Even Sam and Ashley sometimes enjoyed it.

"And what's that?" he whispered. Josh just put a finger to his lips and didn't speak again throughout their entire study session.

***

A week had passed. Josh's parents were out filming for a new horror movie so Josh and Chris were allowed to hang around in the house on their own. Hannah and Beth were hanging out with Sam and Ashley so that meant they had the house to themselves. They planned to make the most of it with some good quality food in front of the TV. Televisions were a luxury for Chris and his family so he always enjoyed watching it with Josh whenever they hung out together.

"Wanna know the secret?" Josh asked him. The blond frowned as he glanced at his best friend, confused.

"Secret?" he questioned with curiosity. The brunet rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"The secret of yours that you didn't know that I know," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It took a moment for Chris to realise that he meant what they'd been talking about in the library. Gulping, he shifted a little uncomfortably. He didn't want Josh to tell him in case it was some sort of childhood memory he'd repressed because it was too embarrassing for him. He watched as the eldest Washington tucked his legs beneath him on the sofa and leaned in a little towards him. Geez, what was it with him and invading personal space?

"O-oh? And what is it that you think you know?" the blond stammered anxiously. The brunet smirked as he moved in so that Chris was practically trapped against the arm rest, the older male literally straddling him with a hand either side of his head.

"Remember when you came to sleep over a couple of months ago?" he started. The blond cast his mind back to that night and he remembered that it was a little strange. He didn't remember much but he remembered falling asleep next to Josh then waking up on top of him with his best friends arms wrapped around him, his face buried in the brunet's neck.

"I guess? Why?" he choked out. He felt their foreheads brush and licked his lips anxiously.

"You know that you woke up on top of me, right? Well… do you- no I guess you wouldn't remember because you were asleep."

"Joshua, tell me or I swear I'll end you."

Josh smirked. "You practically humped me in your sleep, dude."

Oh no.

"You kept moaning my name in your sleep."

Oh god no.

"Have to admit, I'm kinda jealous of whoever you get with next. You felt pretty big to me."

Oh please god no.

Chris was a blushing mess as he clasped a hand over his mouth in shy embarrassment. He never imagined that what had happened that night would be anything like that! He understood now why Josh hadn't said anything. He wasn't gay. He was NOT gay. The fact he'd apparently had a dream about his best friend whilst rutting against him didn't change that. He was very straight. He liked girls, not boys.

"I… I'm not into guys," he stammered in a meek whisper as his hand dropped. He tried to regain his composure but he knew he was failing. He was becoming more and more nervous as time went on. The eldest Washington rolled his eyes with a knowing look.

"And then there was the time that you tried to palm me in your sleep after we both got drunk last year. And the time you kissed me under the mistletoe because it's tradition. Ooh, and the time you pretended to be my boyfriend to make one of my dad's friends stop pushing their daughter towards me. And-"

Before he even realised it, Chris captured Josh's lips with his own to shut him up. He just wanted him to shut the hell up. He hadn't meant to do it like this and he wanted to stop but… his friend was reciprocating. Their hands were in each other's hair and their teeth were clacking against each others. They didn't grind or move their hips; they just kissed somewhat awkwardly. When Josh tried to slip his tongue into Chris mouth, the latter broke apart with the realisation of what they'd just done stuck in his head. He'd just kissed Josh. He, 100% straight Chris, had just kissed 100% gay Josh. Oh god, what had he done? Had he just ruined their friendship? He guessed there was no backing out of it now.

He was kind of gay.

"You're awesome at kissing, Chris. I'm pretty darn jealous of your next girlfriend," Josh giggled. Chris sighed and shook his head as the eldest Washington climbed off of him. He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. He'd just admitted to himself that maybe he was gay so… what was the next step? Did he need to tell someone? Josh was gay so he'd understand it. He wasn't homophobic, unlike Chris' parents. Oh god, what would his parents say? They'd hate him for crying out loud! They'd lose all respect for him and then he'd lose them completely because they disapproved of homosexuality. Or worse, they'd hate him and they'd stop him from seeing Josh. They could blame his best friend for all of this, for influencing him and brainwashing him, because they were both gay and they'd both kissed and oh god what the fuck was he supposed to do?!

The blond buried his face in his hands and tensed up when his best friend put an arm around him. Jesus, what had he gotten himself into? He'd literally just realised that he might be gay and he was already terrified of what his parents could do to him.

"I'm scared," he whispered. Josh kissed his temple and held him as he started to cry on his shoulder.

"We'll figure it out. I promise. I was scared too when I first realised… you know. But it'll get easier after a while, I promise. It might not be right away but you'll turn out okay. We both will," the brunet comforted him as he rocked Chris side to side a little.

He believed him wholeheartedly. 100%.


End file.
